


put your fears to rest babe

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: the house arrest chronicles [3]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: 3x16 finale spoilers, F/F, a couple of metas being meta, discussions of canon storylines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Anissa and Grace make discoveries about Grace's new found powers. A silly fear of Anissa's regarding her own powers is revealed
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Series: the house arrest chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	put your fears to rest babe

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the s3 finale a couple days ago and i had thots lmao. ummm i basically think the "coma" storyline on top of being cliched is an unequivocal pile of crap. im ready to talk about it.

Anissa was having a hard time adjusting to Grace’s newfound super strength.

She wouldn’t say she was _jealous_ of her wife’s new abilities per say, but she was incredibly curious to see how Grace’s strength levels to hers. After playing along and answering different questions Anissa threw at her with some of variation of “I don’t know” and “is testing that out really safe?” Grace decides to challenge Anissa to an arm wrestling challenge of all things just to get her to stop asking questions.

“Arm wrestling?” Anissa arches a brow. “Really, babe?”

“Don’t act like you’re against it, Nissa. You’ve been bugging me since we found out I had super strength about whether I’ll be stronger than you now, so what better way to test things out than a good ol’ arm wrestle.”

“I could think of several better ways just off the top of my head.” Anissa pouted. Grace gave her a teasing smirk.

“Scared you’ll mess up your manicure?” Anissa sticks her tongue out in response and sighs.

“Fine Grace, you win.”

“Oh, I haven’t won just yet, honey.”

Anissa shook her head and smiled. “All right, G. You’re on.”

They were evenly matched for the first few seconds of the match, but being two superhero identities and a bona fide badass still wasn’t enough to compare to Grace’s superhuman new abilities. They tried two more times, with Anissa almost beating her in the third, before her arm was pinned down on the table by Grace.

It isn’t until they’re laying in bed together hours later when Anissa says, “You know what, Grace? You were stronger than me before, but I didn’t want to admit it back then.”

Grace looks up beyond their joined bodies to study Anissa’s face. “Really? You thought I was stronger even back then? But babe, your powers –“

“Are no match for yours,” Anissa finishes. “You were handing me my ass as an old man, Grace.”

Grace mulls over this for a moment before shaking her head. “Well yeah, but we were pretty well matched back then though. You handed me my ass too, or don’t you remember?” She gives Anissa a wry smirk and the other woman chuckles. 

“Maybe so. Look, I’m just glad you can defend yourself, is all. Super strength or no super strength, I don’t know what I’d do if I hurt you.”

Grace shifted to she could better look at the shadows on Anissa’s face in the night light. The moonlight hit her face at the most perfect angle, casting her dark skin in a nearly angelic glow. “Is that what you’re worried about? Nissa, I’m pretty sure it would take a lot more than one blow to hurt me.”

“You don’t know that, Grace. God forbid, what if someone forced me to hurt you, or you to hurt me? What if I had to hurt you in order to save myself? One blow from me might be enough to put you in a coma.”

Anissa shifted nervously. She didn’t think there was ever a possibility of them using their powers on each other, but if there was…

“Nissa, honey, one blow from you or anyone would _not_ be enough to put me in a coma. I’m a shapreshifter with super strength! Your Uncle Gambi even said I have ties to the _Amazons,_ actual literal goddesses who are pretty much indestructible. If anyone thinks that one blow to the head would put me in any type of coma they need to go back in school and study elementary psychics. Or, like, fourth grade critical thinking.”

Anissa snorted and leaned into Grace’s shoulder. “You’re right Grace. The idea that someone with either one of our abilities would become comatose so easily was so stupid, I don’t even know why I had that thought in the first place. It literally makes no sense.”

“You aren’t stupid, babe,” Grace kissed the top of Anissa’s head. “But you are right about the coma thing making no sense.”

“Absolutely none.”

“No sense it all.”

“Completely nonsensical.”

“Good night Grace”

“Night Nissa.

“Don’t fall into any deep nonsensical slumbers tonight.”

“I won’t if you don’t.”

“Deal. Night baby.”

“Night.”


End file.
